


I've Been Falling For Centuries

by JustCallMeAgent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Artists, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gladiators, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Musicians, Reincarnation, Sorcerers, Superheroes, Villains, like literally so many different meetings, season 8 BROKE me bruh, taking requests for aus, why do i love these two losers so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeAgent/pseuds/JustCallMeAgent
Summary: Lance has lived many lives. One time he was a knight in Arthurian England. Another time, a musician in modern day New York, struggling to make ends meet. He even spent some time as a gladiator in Ancient Rome. Then a respectable gentleman, in a darkly mysterious, steam-powered Victorian England. A superhero. A librarian. An assassin. Hell, in one life, he was even an alien prince.Countless lives. So many memories. Too many to even remember them all. But no matter how many lifetimes he experienced, no matter how different, there was always one constant; Him. His soulmate. His Keith.And each time, without fail, Lance would fall for him once more. Forever falling, for centuries.





	I've Been Falling For Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I've been a long time fan and reader of Klance and Voltron fics, but I've never really felt the need to write any of my own (mostly because I'm an unmotivated, lazy sack that gets distracted too easily - you should probably take that as an indication for what the updates are going to be like tbh). However, after...THAT series finale, ya girl needs some closure. So after about two days of moping on instagram looking at the voltron tags, I decided to give this a shot. 
> 
> I'll be honest, i have like four, maybe five of the AUs done out in my head but after that, we're just gonna wing it. So, if by some miracle, you're still with me by then, please feel free to give some suggestions of some AUs you'd like to see. Fair warning; My sub par writing skill doesn't always line up with what i have planned out in my head so you can probably expect late updates and possible considerations of giving up due to frustration and that pesky anxiety of mine. But! At the moment I think I need to write this just to cope with the aftermath of the show so I promise I'm going to try my hardest to stick with this story.
> 
> Okay enough of the boring blabbering that everyone just skips over anyway...on with the show!

Lance has lived a thousand lifetimes, possibly more than that. 

Each time, he was a different person, from a different place, in a different time. Sometimes even in a different  _world_. Never the same life twice. The sole factor that remained unchanged in every reality though, was Him. His other half. His soulmate. His Keith.

No matter who he was or where he was, Keith would always find him. And Lance would always fall for him. In some lives, their time together would be tragically short-lived. But there were a few rare and spectacular lifetimes where the two were lucky enough to find each other early on and had the good sense to never let go. Those were the ones that Lance cherished most of all. At least, he cherished them whenever he could actually remember them at all. Which, unfortunately, was rather rare.

You see, whatever it was that caused Lance to be reborn again and again, was tricky; sometimes he would remember every little detail of his past lives, other times the memories were gradual, usually not resurfacing until after he met Keith. And then there were the lifetimes where Lance would have zero recollection of his curious condition - and by extension, of Keith. Those were often the hardest for Lance, usually ending in some horrible and tragic event that he would be cursed to remember in his next life.

He tried to figure out the reason behind his condition once. He was a scientist that time, and in this life he had retained his memories of his previous lives. His quest to discover why this happened to him, however, led him down a path of madness. One that the world in that time had no tolerance for. It wasn't all bad though. The Asylum that he was admitted to had assigned Lance a roommate - or, as Keith liked to refer to himself as, a cellmate. That was the same life that Lance had theorized that Keith never remembered any of their lives. Ever.

At this point, Lance wasn't even sure how many times he'd been reincarnated, or when his very first life even was. 

Perhaps, he'd been around since the very beginning? Perhaps he spent his first life as a dinosaur ( wouldn't be the only time he was non-human). Perhaps he and Dino-Keith had looked up at the sky one night, to see a falling star, and made a wish to be together for all of time. Perhaps, just as that same falling star came crashing down to Earth and plunged them into an age of ice, in it's guilt, it granted two soulmates their wish. Or, perhaps, that's a load of bullshit and Lance was never a dinosaur. Shame. That would be awesome.

Unfortunately, if he ever was an actual dinosaur, Lance doesn't remember. As far as he can recall, his earliest life was around 300 BC, Ancient Rome. Right around the time that gladiator fights were particular popular...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know this was super short but I'm pretty sure by the time anyone even reads this I'll already have the first chapter up already (just need to finish looking it over) so hopefully you like it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go scream in frustration over season 8...again. Ugh, that shit really messed me up man!


End file.
